


Dreams Of The Past Christmas Special

by DreamsOfThePastPodcast, ThisAintBC



Series: Dreams Of The Past - Series 1 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfThePastPodcast/pseuds/DreamsOfThePastPodcast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: Ho ho ho! Join Mish and Rae as we talk about A Very Supernatural Christmas and also do some (very bad) caroling! We also answer listener questions and have a jolly good time all around.





	Dreams Of The Past Christmas Special

Listen to our Christmas Special on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/dreams-of-the-past-christmas-special/id1443866044?i=1000426470081&mt=2) or below:

This episode originally aired on December 25, 2018.


End file.
